Knight Knight
Knight Knight is an enemy found in the CORE, and attacks using the Sun and Moon. Appearance Knight Knight is a monster that wields a great staff with a sun symbol, presumably her Morningstar, in her right hand. She wears a suit of black armor and what resembles a horned helmet with a crescent moon emblazoned on its forehead. The helmet's eyepiece will occasionally widen and un-widen during battle as if it were her mouth. Her torso is dominated by an avian face whose beak will open and close, revealing a small eye. It is unclear whether Knight Knight's true face resides under her helmet or on her torso. In Battle Appears With * Madjick Attacks * Knight Knight summons the Moon. Rain pours in from the top left of the screen. It is easier to dodge this attack if the SOUL stays in the bottom right of the bullet board. * Knight Knight summons the Sun. Bullets spiral out of the sun in a clockwise direction. This phase is where vertical movement is best as long as it is not too close to the middle. * Knight Knight attacks with her Good Morningstar. The head of the mace appears near the top or bottom of the screen before slamming down/up. Five maces appear at a time. Strategy * To spare this monster, sing three times to lull her to sleep. If Shyren was hummed to five times in her battle, the protagonist will hum her song and Knight Knight will fall asleep one turn earlier. * If the protagonist speaks to Knight Knight enough times while she is still awake, she will cave in to the protagonist asking about her day. Quotes * Adieu. * Goodbye. * Good Knight. * Close your eyes... * Fare well * Zzzzz... * ... Talk * ... It's OK. Talk Flavor Text * This megaton mercenary wields the Good Morningstar. Check * Knight Knight watches quietly. Neutral * Smells like stardust. Neutral * Knight Knight's armor emits a dark sheen. Neutral * Knight Knight smashes her morningstar. Neutral * Knight Knight breathes deeply. Neutral * You ask Knight Knight about her day. There's no response. Talk * You ask Knight Knight about her day. 3 times * You sing an old lullaby. Knight Knight starts to look sleepy... Sing * You sing Shyren's song. Knight Knight starts to look sleepy... with Shyren spared from humming * You keep singing. Knight Knight closes its eyes for a bit... twice * You keep singing. Knight Knight falls asleep. 3 times * Knight Knight is snoring. Sleep * You keep singing. Nothing happened. 4+ times * You talk to Knight Knight. she hums something in her sleep... Talk Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Retail Job" *Yellow Text - "Taking a Well-Deserved Nap" **To achieve the yellow text, Knight Knight must be sung to until she falls asleep, and then spared. Trivia * Unlike most monsters, Knight Knight's text does not appear in speech bubbles. * Knight Knight's name is a play on the word knight and the phrase "Night, night," which is said to someone who is going to bed, referencing how Knight Knight must be put to sleep before she can be spared. ru:Рыцарь Рыцарь es:Knight Knight fr:Knight Knight pl:Knight Knight Category:Enemies Category:Core